


Not All Who Wonder Are Lost

by ainsleyywhitlyy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brightwell, F/M, Light Angst, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Sad Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy
Summary: Malcolm plans to go on a short walk, but once he gets lost in his thoughts it is much longer than he planned.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Not All Who Wonder Are Lost

It was two o’clock in the morning and Malcolm couldn’t sleep. Most nights he would just lay in bed and listen to the sound of Dani’s soft breathing. He loved Dani dearly but sometimes he feels bad for her because he is never ready to open up, never ready to talk, and never ready to commit. He thinks he is broken and he doesn’t want to pass it on to her. 

After laying there silently for a while, he got up and went out to the couch. He didn’t want to wake Dani up on accident. While he was sitting on the couch he got the idea that he would go for a walk. He figured not many people would be outside because it was two in the morning, so he grabbed his coat and slid on a pair of shoes, and wrote Dani a note in case she woke up before he got back. He left a lemon-lime dum-dum next to the note as a little surprise gift. 

Once he was outside he headed towards Central Park. As he walked to his destination guilt started to fill his head. Malcolm thought of all the times where he should have said something, where he could have said something, but he didn’t. He kept it to himself, just like he does with everything. Malcolm never got to understand what truly being loved felt like, and Dani planned on giving that to him, but he couldn’t accept it. 

The memories from his past got more and more vivid as he walked that eventually, he wasn’t sure where he was walking to anymore. He was just another one of those crazy people who wander around New York City because he was lost in his thoughts. Malcolm wishes that he could have a normal past, but now with the secret murder of Endicott hanging over his head. He didn’t understand what he was going to do. His night terrors were getting worse as the days pass. Malcolm tries his best to try and live a healthy lifestyle for Dani, but sometimes it doesn’t work. Sometimes he just wants her to let him live the life he wants to live and she can be there and live it with him. 

He hadn’t realized that the sun had come up, that Dani has tried to call him eight times, and that she was out looking for him. Malcolm was too wrapped up in his thoughts to realize anything at the moment. Once he eventually got to Central Park, he found a bench to sit on. He sat there with his hands hold his face up as he looked at the ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dani walked around the large city as she continued to call his phone. She looked on every corner of every block until she saw him sitting on the bench in Central Park. The worried look disappeared off of her face as she ran to him. 

“Bright, oh my goodness. There you are!” Dani panted as she sat down next to him. Malcolm looked up from the ground and looked her in the eyes before turning his head away. “Hey, Bright what is wrong? You had me worried.” Dani reached for his hand but he quickly pulled it away and shoved it in his pocket.

“It’s me, Dani. I am the problem.” Malcolm said with a sigh as he turned his head to look back at her. 

“No Brig-” Dani began before he cut her off. 

“Don’t ‘no Bright’ me Dani. I am the problem. You don’t deserve this, you deserve someone who is willing to commit right away, someone who you can trust. I am just a guy who has a messed up past and has a serial killer for a father.” He argued as he regained his consciousness.

“You’re right Malcolm, maybe I do.” She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t want anyone else though.” She said in a soft tone with a slight smile on her face. Malcolm sighed at her response and relaxed on the bench. “I don’t understand why you would think I would want anyone else. You’re Malcolm Bright, the most amazing man I have met and the most amazing man I will probably ever meet. I love you and it isn’t for your looks, or for your money, I love you for who you are.” She felt a tear running down her cheek as she raised her head off of his shoulder to look him in the eyes. Malcolm brought his hand up to her face to wipe away the tear. 

“I am sorry Dani. I love you too.” He whispered before he drew her close to place a soft kiss on her lips. After Dani pulled her head back, she pushed his hair behind his ear and rested her head back on his shoulder. They sat there in the park, like that for a while before Malcolm suggested that they go back to his apartment. Dani agreed with him and they headed back to his apartment. 

On the way back they stopped for tea at a local cafe. The conversations on the way back were not as awkward as Dani thought they would be, and she surprisingly got Malcolm to laugh a few times. Once they got back to his apartment they sat on the couch and binged the Night Stalker. Dani enjoyed watching serial killer documentaries with Malcolm because he would always explain to her the motive of their kills in much more depth than the films themselves. It would always amaze her that he could go on and on for hours about the killers before he eventually stopped because he noticed he was rambling. Which Dani didn’t mind when he did because it was what made Malcolm who he is. What she told him earlier was true, she didn't want anyone else. She only wanted him.


End file.
